


Luigi's Mansion : Dark Spoon

by Yells_of_the_not_so_danged



Category: Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yells_of_the_not_so_danged/pseuds/Yells_of_the_not_so_danged
Summary: Just random Luigi's mansion thing that I made when bored. It's kind of making fun of fanfics too buuuuut oh well! Here's a piece:"Luigi was making mac'n'cheezzels with Mario sleeping in the other room. When toad busted through the door leaving a toad shaped hole in it."





	1. Chapter 1

Luigi was making mac'n'cheezzels with Mario sleeping in th other room. When toad busted through the door leaving a toad shaped hole in it. Luigi blushed, because toad had a leny face. Suddenly toad's face morphed into a tomato! Toad screamed, making Mario jump hitting his head on the ceiling turning him into a toad! Egad stepped through the toad shaped hole in Luibees door. He shouted over Maritoad™ and toad's screaming,"Luinees! Ghosts have brock out, help!" Luinees couldn't hear Egad so Egad had to drag him to his shack. Egad put his "deal with it "glasses"on and said,"The ghosts have escaped! And I MIGHT have lost the poultry-gist 3000..."  
Luikeys gave him the death stare."B-But there is still something that will fix this problem! The DARK SPOON!"Egad explained. So Luikeys walked back home to see Maritoad™ and toad still screaming. Luikeys got his DARK SPOON covered in vinyl out of its drawer and left. Finally he got back to Egad's hut-shack-thing and was ready to fight some ghosts.


	2. Luibees-nees-geese-keys Mansion : Dark Spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woooooohoooooooo!

Luisneeze found where all the ghostsssss are hiding. Except it wasn't a mansion is was a HAUNTED GAY BAR! Luisneeze stepped in and started shivering because the A/C was on. Luicheese turned on the lights and found a toad. "Wait,what?" Thought Luicheese perplexed, when suddenly a ghost appeared! The toad leaped in to the air and somehow grabbed the ghost with his beefy arms a suplexed the ghost! Luicheese ran for his life being terrified of the toad, but when he was running he was plowing over the ghosts in his path. When the ghosts where attacked they would become lamas in a big puff of pink smoke!  
Finally after he had turned all the ghosts in to lamas, a room opened up and there lied a pool full of skettles. Luibees-nees-geese-keys-sneeze-cheese tasted the rainbow and it was fluffy. 

The  
End  
:)


End file.
